Happy New Year
by Faramirlover
Summary: Another of my Gareth AU fics. It's a new year clebration in the Hub. Gareth/?, Jack/Ianto, Rhys/Gwen and Tosh/OC


**A/N: **Hey guys. It's been a while since I wrote a Gareth universe fic but here another one is. I hope you like it. In my mind Owen is about twenty years older than Gareth.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Gareth. And I just realised that Bunny isn't in this one.

**Word Count:** 1336

**Beta: **Dark Knight Harkness

**Happy New Year**

The Hub looked brilliant. It was decorated with blue balloons and silver streams. Loud music pumped from a stereo and different coloured lights were flashing on and off, making it feel like a club. Even if it was a club with only eight occupants. In an underground secret base. With a pterodactyl.

Gareth sighed and chugged back another orange juice. Even though he was 17 his parents had forbidden him to drink any alcohol. He was not happy. He was probably the only kid in his year that wasn't going to be getting drunk over New Year.

Gareth sighed again and looked around, eyes skimming over the dancing couples. His dads were pressed tight together, dancing in a way that no son should ever have to see. It was obvious to Gareth that they had been drinking. Aunt Gwen and Uncle Rhys were less dancing together and more dancing near each other which Gareth though was sensible given his Rhys' dancing skills. And Aunty Tosh and her boyfriend Ross (his Tad's replacement receptionist as of a year ago) were slowly swaying together, somehow managing to slow dance to a fast song.

The only person apart from himself that wasn't dancing was Owen. He was leant against a wall watching the others dance with an expression that, although soft, had an edge of sadness to it. He took a sip of his drink which was a vicious looking bright blue and fizzed slightly. Gareth grinned as he recoiled slightly at whatever the drink tasted of but didn't discard it, instead taking another sip.

Gareth watched with interest as a pink tongue came out to sweep across pale lips. His stomach did a not unpleasant flip at the sight and he was forced to think calming thoughts in order to stop a bright blush spreading across his cheeks.

He wasn't exactly sure when he had started to feel this way towards his 'Uncle'. As far as he was aware he had always felt differently about Owen compared to the rest of his adopted family. His parents had often told him storied of how, when he was younger. He had always kissed Owen by way of a greeting and had enjoyed dressing up in the medic's white coat and telling anyone that would listen that he was going to be just like his Uncle Owen' when he grew up. Whenever Gareth thought about this he became both embarrassed and jealous of his younger self for being allowed to get so close to Owen. He and Owen were still close, but not ever so. Owen took him bowling and let him sleep over when he fought with his parents, but not much beyond that.

"You alright, Titch?" a familiar voice asked, pulling Gareth from his reverie.

"You promised you'd stop calling me that," Gareth replied, feigning annoyance, secretly delighted that Owen had come over to talk to him.

"I'll stop when you grow," Owen teased with a light laugh that made Gareth's spine tingle.

"I'm not that small!"

"You're barely five foot."

"I'm five foot six."

"You're a titch. What are you drinking?" Owen asked, tipping Gareth's cup to peer inside "Orange?"

"Tad says it's all I'm allowed."

"Well aren't you a good little boy. Come on. I'll get you a proper drink. I'll make a man out of you yet."

For one dizzying moment Gareth's mind swam with ideas of exactly _how_ Owen could make a man out of him, but he quickly pushed the thoughts away and followed Owen to where his Tad had covered a table in all the drinks he could get his hands on. Owen was already mixing several of them together, eyes narrowed in concentration as he poured the different drinks together. After a moment he straightened and handed a glass to Gareth.

"Don't think. Don't taste. Just drink."

Gareth looked sceptically at the green drink Owen had handed him. For a moment he considered refusing to drink it but Owen was watching him expectantly and Gareth was not going to act like a baby in front of his crush.

He took a deep breath before glugging back most of the drink in one go. He instantly began coughing, making Owen laugh.

"Good lad. Now try mine. Just sip it," Owen said, taking the cup from Gareth's hand and replacing it with his own bright blue one.

Gareth shot him a questioning look but Owen only shrugged in reply. It felt slightly weird to be drinking from Owen's own drink but he took a sip anyway and instantly took a liking to the drink. Owen laughed at the smile that spread across his face.

"Keep that. I'll get myself another one."

Gareth nodded and sipped at his drink once again, turning back to watch the others dance.

Two hours later and several drinks Gareth somehow found himself dancing with his Tad. He wasn't exactly sure why but they were laughing and dancing exuberantly to the Macarena whilst his Dad watched, laughing at them. Eventually the song ended and they stopped dancing. They stumbled away from the makeshift dance floor and stood, breathing hard.

"Excuse me a moment Gareth, I need to go shut your father up."

Gareth nodded, only half listening, too busy watching Owen chatting with Auntie Tosh, watching hard for any signs of flirting. It was common knowledge that Auntie Tosh used to have a huge crush on Owen and Gareth didn't like the idea of having competition for Owen's affection. When he turned to look for his Tad he spotted him being pressed against the wall by his Dad as they kissed fiercely.

He scrunched his nose up in disgust for a moment before looking at his watch. It was only a couple of minutes till midnight. He moved to the CD player, flicking it from CD to radio. After a moment the song finished playing and the DJ came on.

"Okay folks. We got time for one last song of 2008 so grab yourself a partner and I'll get ready to smooch your way into the New Year in just a few moments."

Gareth glanced at his parents. It seemed they hadn't noticed the music change and were still happily snogging away. They would clearly still be kissing when midnight came. A quick look around the Hub told him that he and Owen would be the only one's not getting kissed at Midnight.

"Alright folks! It's time. In 10… 9… 8…"

Gareth wasn't really sure why it seemed like a good idea but before he knew what he was doing he was marching his way across the Hub.

"4… 3… 2… 1. Happy New Year!"

He reached Owen just as cheers exploded over the radio. He grabbed fistfuls of Owen jacket and pulled him forward into a crushing kiss. For a moment Owen seemed to freeze and then miracle of miracles he was kissing back, lips moving frantically against Gareth's own. There were fingers twisting in his hair and a tongue had pushed its way into his mouth. He was pulled close against Owen, being completely dominated and Gareth thought he was going to burst with joy.

And then he was being shoved away, Owen staring at him with a mix of horror and shock. For a second they stared at each other and then Gareth was being pulled into a hug by his parents, who seemed to have noticed nothing. When Gareth at last managed to extricate himself Owen was on the other side of the Hub, hugging the girls a Happy New Year.

When it was time to go home, Owen didn't say goodbye or even acknowledge him. Gareth felt his heart break and had to bit his lip to stop himself crying.

"Did something happen between you two? Have you fallen out?" his Dad asked as they walked home through the crisp Cardiff night.

"No… no. It doesn't matter," Gareth said, whipping his eyes on his sleeve and refusing to meet his Dad's gaze "It's nothing important."

OOOOOO

**A/N: **There. I hope you liked it. I would love some reviews. Especially from you Grace.


End file.
